Megaman X and Phoenix: Mission, Color
by Ash the Maverick Hunter
Summary: X saw her. She had auburn hair, wore red, gray and silver armor, and, had neon pink eyes. X couldn't stop thinking about her. Why? Same thing with Phoenix only vice versa! She doesn't remember ANYTHING. Any time she tries, she gets a headache. Finally, Fate interveins and Phoenix becomes a Maverick Hunter. And, when a new power source comes, only Phoenix can control it. Why?


Ash Phoenix opened her eyes. She was in a warehouse. She heard yelling. She looked around. She was on a table. There were no windows. The voices were closer now. Phoenix got off teh table and wobblied a bit, but, steadied herself.

Banging was heard at the door. Phoenix recoiled, scared. The door was forced open. Several people, reploids, walked in. They had red eyes. They aimed at at Phoenix. Her eyes widen and she jumped away.

Grabing a broom stick, she started attack. She upper cut one and ripped another's head off. Her movements as smooth as a snake's. She finally stopped, only to see more come in. She was breathing heavily.

Right before the other reploids attacked, several shots ran out. All the reploids stopped and fell. Phoenix looked at her savior. He had blue armor and a red helmet gem. He looked at her. She looked at him. As he approached, Phoenix disappeared. Into thin air.

~~Ash Phoenix~~

**Three Years Later**

Pheonix woke up. Her eyes eyeing (hehe) everything. She got out of her Pjs. She put on her armor. Her armor was silver, crimson red, gold and had little red fairy 'wings' behind her back. Her auburn hair in a pony tail behind her mini helmet.

Her neon pink eyes shining. She looked around. Her bed was on the right side of her room. Her bag was fillied with her few possessions: a teddy bear, a necklace, her weapons, which were disks, a wristwatch that gives her civilian clothing and her bracelet with a piece of her armor. "Today," she started.

"I'm going to become a Maverick Hunter!"

~~Megaman X~~

"Who was she?" X whispered. "What?" Zero said. "Nothing," "It was something." "No. It wasn't." "Yes it was. Now, spill it." Zero said. "Uh. Fine. Remember that mission we had three years ago?" "The one with the new mavs.?"

"'Ya. Well, I saw a girl reploid, she had defeated two mavericks with a broom stick. A broom stick!" X said standing up. "Wow. Well, better calm down X. We get to go rookie huntin' today!" Zero said trying to cheer his friend up.

"'Ya. Okay. See 'ya later Zero." X said leaving. As he left, a vision of the girl appeared in his mind. Her most noticable feature, were her eyes, they were neon pink. "I think I'm not going to forget her anytime soon." X whispered.

~~Ash Phoenix~~

Phoenix headed downtown. Her eyes bright with excitement. Her hair swing behind her. Boys, reploids and humans alike, stared at her. Mesmerized by her beauty. She didn't even notice.

She was too excited. But, as she stared at a news board, she saw a Maverick Hunter, and role model, Megaman X. Phoenix stared at his picture. Something about him always made her think about a block in her memory.

She's tried to reach it. But always fails. A headache hit then. As strong and as powerful as every other time she tried to think of that memory. She sighed. She'll have to try another day. Finally, she stopped. She pulled her visors down and grinned.

"This is going to be fun," Phoenix said walking into Maverick Hunter HQ. As she walked in, she was stopped by a guard, but, after showing her entry card, let her past. As she walked around, she ran into a hunter. He wore red armor and had long blonde hair.

"Hi, Commander Zero, I was looking for the rookie-" "Come on! I was just heading there," Zero said grabbing Phoenix's hand. She blushed. Zero saw this and grinned. "So, what's your name?" he asked. "Ash Phoenix. But everyone calls me Phoenix." Phoenix explained.

"Well, Phoenix, good luck. You're gonna need it." Zero said leaving her in a room with other boy rookies. Phoenix saw that, besides herself, there where no more girls. Her neon eyes narrowed. "Thanks Zero. But, I'm ready," Phoenix said grabbing her twin handheld guns.

~~Megaman X~~

"Zero! You're late. What happened?" X asked. He was annoyed his friend was late. "Sorry, helping a lost rookie. So let's begin," Zero said taking the seat next to X. X eyed his friend, then the rookies.

One of them, a girl with tinted visors, was in gray, red, gold and silver armor, with little red wings on her back. She held two handguns like Axl's and had long auburn hair. A trigger in memoy sounded as he looked at her. But, he shrugged it off.

The next rookie was like all the other boys, gray and red armor with a buster. The first one had red eyes, and looked slightly evil. Six more looked like him. Out of twenty, X didn't trust seven rookies.

"Okay," X said into the loud speaker. The rookies looked up at him. "You're going to be facing three maverick holograms we set up. Chill Penguin, Spark Mandrill, and Flame Mammoth. Once you're hit, you fail the test. Remember, no messing with anyone else's weapons or supplies. Begin!" X said pressing a button.

As X said the word, the rookies sprang into action. The girl, being the fastest, started with Chill Penguin. As she moved, Chill Penguin shot several ice buster attacks. The girl dodged them with ease. All the boys went for Spark Mandrill, except the six evil looking ones. They went for Flame Mammoth.

They moved in sync. Their eyes narrowed, like they wanted to kill. Zero moved from his seat, interested. Not in the evil boys, but, in the girl. Her movements were ninja-like and swift. As she dodged Chill Penguins attacks, she stopped behind him. He turned to late, her trigger-finger pulled and shot right through Chill Penguin. He fell.

Soon, ten rookies were down and out. All boys. Th girl was in the lead. As she went for Spark Mandrill, a buster shot hit several boys. X turned to see the six evil looking boys had opened fired on the others.

~~Ash Phoenix~~

Phoenix turned to the screaming to see that six of the ten left, including her, open fire and shot two boys. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Phoenix called. She looked up at Zero, he shrugged. "Ugh!" Phoenix said dodging a buster shot.

"Hey! What are you doing?" X yelled from the command room. "We are spies for Sigma!" one of them, the leader, told X. X stiffened. "Sigma's dead!" Phoenix called back. "Then how come were here! We died as well! Now we are back!" he called.

"You're all talk! I could deal with you!" Zero called running to the door. "Hit it, Caro!" the leader called. One of them nodded and clicked a button. The lights flickered and then came on. All the rookies except for Daviod, Phoenix and Ex were out cold.

Zero tried to leave the room, but the door wouldn't open."Oh crap! X! It's jammed! They must've reset the HQ!" Zero called. Phoenix looked at the others. They nodded. She nodded back. "We're going to stop you, " she called opinting one of her handguns at the leader. "Maverick."

~~Megaman~~

X stared at the girl along with Zero. Their fate was in the hands of reploids who weren't even rookies. "We have to get out!" Zero said slashing at the door. But, X stared at the battle. The two boys who were left moved in from the front while the girl dealed with the leader.

They upper cut and then fired. But, the mavericks were in sync, they took the boys out in seconds. "Ahhh!" X could hear them called. He winced. The girl turned. She was alone. "You can't defeat us! You're all alone!" the leader called. The girl turned. "You defeated _Them!_ As long as I can breathe, I will _**NEVER **_give up!"

~~Ash Phoenix~~

As Ex and Daviod fell, Phoenix grew tense. She thought, _What would a Maverick Hunter do?_ Then she realized. They would _never give up! _"You defeated them," Phoenix said looking down, she flipped her visors off.

Her neon pink eyes changing to gold and neon pink. "As long as I stand, I will _NEVER _give up!" Phoenix said, pulling out her custom weapons. She doesn't use them unless she had to. This qualified. She brought our two little disks. She pressed their center and they expanded. "Let's do this," Phoenix said tossing her disk.

~~Megaman X~~

As X watched the girl, Zero kept beating the door. "X! Help! Me!" X was mezorized by the battle though. He saw a golden aura with a pink tint surrounded her. Her auburn hair turned gold yellow. "Zero, watch this," X said. "Sorry! But! I'm busy!" Zero said pounding the door.

"Zero! Just look!" X called. Zero turned, his eyes wide. "Wasn't she a red-head?" he asked, "Was," X replied. "She must be going through some kind of, transformation. I don't even know what it is!" X said. "Well, let's help her! If maverick could get in that easily, then we could have more!" Zero said starting to pound the door again. "Right! Move Zero!" X said pointing his buster at the door.

~~Ash Phoenix~~

Phoenix ran. All seven of the mavericks behind her. _I can't hold them for long! _she thought. The leader slashed with a saber. Phoenix dodged. The attack hit her leg though, causing it to become paralyzed. "No!" Phoenix said.

The mavericks snickered. The leader came closer, saber in hand. "I would say 'it's been nice knowing you,' but, I'd be lying," he said bring the saber down. Phoenix brought her disks up to block. "Can't hold me off forever!" he said. The others advanced.

"You'll never win. You're not even a hunter!" he called. "Never say never!" Phoenix said. A blast was heard. The command room had smoke and X and Zero entered. "Leave and we won't have practice early." Zero said. "Boys! Deal with them! I'll deal with this one!" the leader said. The others nodded and went for the infamous hunters.

"Why? Why work for Sigma?" Phoenix asked. "Because! We always were outcast! In school! At home! Everywhere! We would never be accepted! Never!" he shouted. "You don't know that! Maybe you just didn't belong _there!_ There are some many more places!" Phoenix said.

"Well, it's too late now! We're mavericks!" he said throwing Phoenix off. She colided with the wall. "Phoenix!" she head Zero scream. Her head hurt. She was losing her vision. "Don't give up!" Phoenix's eyes snapped open. _X! _she thought.

"If you want to be a Maverick Hunter, then you must NEVER give up!" he called. Adrenaline pumped through Phoenix's body. She got up. Renewed. "I will NEVER give up!" Phoenix said. Her disk flew to her. She through them at the mavericks. They missed the leader, but knocked down all the others.

"Amazing!" Zero said. "Of course! When the transformation took place, she needed help activating it!" X said. "What?" The disk flew back to Phoenix. "YOU! You killed my brothers! I will-" the leader was interrupteded. "You're lucky! My leader said to spare you. Till we meet again!" The leader said disappearing.

"Never come back!" Phoenix yelled after him. All he did was grin. Phoenix growled. The aura around her disappeared. Her golden hair turned auburn again and her one gold eye became pink again.

She turned to the two hunters. She visor had fallen down while fighting. "I'm sorry Commander X. I should of stopped him," Phoenix said. "It's okay. you're just becoming a rookie along with your two friends. You couldn't of stopped them alone," X said with a small smile. "Rookies!?" Phoenix yelled. Her vision was blurry.

"Yep. From this day forward, you're part of MHHQ. Congrats kid!" Zero said with a grin. "Wow! This is amazing! I've always wanted to be a hunter," PHoenix said passing out.


End file.
